One Word Prompts
by Obscure Soul
Summary: Generally to try and overcome my writer's block and just to write when I don't want to dedicate to a whole story. Feel free to give me a prompt!
1. Compatible

**A/N: This is just a fluffy one-word prompt I came up with to try and overcome my writer's block. Set somewhere in Series Two, but after School Reunion. Ending that would make it AU. Hope you enjoy it, please R&R!**

**Compatible**

_Huh, _thought Rose, _no harm in having a go. _She clicked on the species compatibility reader that had flashed up on screen.

Rose was on the ethernet, exploring after another one of the Doctor's show-offy moments,

"_Rose, the ethernet is way better than your internet back on Earth could be. It's that and all the other internets in the universe!" _He had boasted.

**Type your name:**

Rose glanced at the door to make sure he wasn't coming and entered her name.

**Type in his name:**

Rose stole another glance at the door.

He still wasn't coming.

She typed in 'The Doctor'.

**Your Species: Human **

**His species: Time Lord**

**Calculating result: …**

Rose was extremely nervous now, willing the site to hurry up and drumming on the what seemingly resembled a laptop with her fingernails.

**You are 100% compatible! **

Rose involuntarily beamed. She then recalled a conversation, which made her smile freeze and fall.

"_Humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..."_ "_What, Doctor?"_

Rose always liked to imagine that he had been about to tell her he loved her. She willed it to be true with all her might. Because she loved him with all of her heart.

That's when the Doctor walked in.

"Ooh!" He said, peering over her shoulder "What'cha do-oin?" He saw the compatibility test, "Oh, those are a load of rubbish, they are." He scoffed. Rose felt her heart drop. "'Ere, I'll show you." He took the looks-like-a-laptop and typed her name and his into it. "Huh." He said, when the result popped up.

"'Huh', what?" She asked, smiling as the same result came up.

"Maybe it's not rubbish." He murmured. Rose fought to hide a blush.

"What, you think we're compatible?" She asked him.

"Yeah, 'course we are." He sniffed and Rose let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I mean, we save the world nearly, what? Every day?" He asked. "We don't argue, or fight-"

"Doctor, it's not _that_ sort of compatibility. It's a relationship compatibility." She told him, smirking.

"Oh." He said, biting his lip. Rose laughed.

"How did you not know that with all the pink and what-not?" Rose asked, but the question went unanswered.

"Well, we would." He told her.

"Would what?" Rose's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We _would _make a good couple." He told her. Rose's face grew hot.

"We-we what?" Rose squeaked.

"Weeelllll, we-we would." He said, tugging on his ear. "Don't you think so?" He asked as if remarking about the weather. Rose looked at the floor.

"I...well-well...well, yeah." She mumbled. She looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw more than she'd ever seen before in them. Her gaze was trapped in his. A smile was tugging at her lips. He was not avoiding it. Not this time. She had as good as told him how she felt and he wasn't backing away. In fact, he was actually coming closer. Rose moved her head forward to meet him and her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips met hers. Rose had never felt so complete in her life. As he deepened the kiss, Rose knew they were compatible.


	2. Flaws

**Flawed**

Everyone has flaws. No-one is perfect; no-one faultless.

He had made a very bad error of judgement. A man had _died_ because of his decision. Many men had.

The Doctor was hovering by the TARDIS console, brooding. They were flying through the vortex. He wasn't ready for another trip just yet. Rose had respected that, disappeared back to her room.

He sighed, fiddling with a few levers, keeping her steady.

"Doctor?" A voice called timidly. He turned to her, his face that of defeat and utter disappointment.

"We did good. We beat 'em." She said, trying to smile, yet failing at the half-agonized, half-exasperated face.

"_You _did good." He corrected, in an almost congratulatory tone. He was serious again, "I got it wrong. That private. That _wonderfully human _private. Ryan was brilliant. And I got him killed." The emotion cracked through his voice. "I told him to retreat. I should have seen that that was what they wanted, Rose, but I _didn't_! How couldn't I, I-" His self-hating speech was stopped at the surprise of Rose wrapping his arms around her. He hesitated, before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"How can you blame yourself?" She whispered. "The general should have listened to you in the first place. You said not to send them out. _He_ got Ryan killed." He buried his head into her hair.

"Watching them. All of them. I killed the Rasthens, Rose. They were the last of their kind and _I killed them_." His voice was agonized and a tear rolled down his cheek. Rose felt it as it fell onto her cheek and looked up to see many following the first. She wiped them away gently, caressing his face lightly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know the engines were full of cheap fuel."

"Exactly! I should've done!" He yelled. His voice fell to a cracked whisper. "I killed _children_."

"You tried to save them."

"I should've tried harder."

"You couldn't." She said shortly. "You nearly died. Do you know how much that would've hurt _me_?" The angry words were out of her mouth quicker than she could've stopped them.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"I didn't think- I was trying to-" He couldn't utter a coherent sentence. How could he not have thought about how Rose would feel if he was being so reckless.

Suddenly, he knew.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. Watching them...it was like my own people falling. I had to go to them, out of instinct. I couldn't stand there and watch them burn when I could do something. The destruction of Gallifrey, the Time Lords and the Daleks only lasted a second, but that was one of the longest seconds of my life." Rose's response was only to hold him tighter.

"I guessed that." She murmured in his ear. Her breath ghosted his face and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"And do you know what? You might hate yourself for what you've done. Everything you've done wrong. And I know I'm not going to convince you to do anything but. But let me tell you something. I forgive you. I always have. I always will." The Doctor pulled away to look at her as she continued, not letting his gaze drop from her eyes.

"Everyone has flaws, Doctor. No-one is perfect; no-one faultless." The Doctor couldn't find anything to say to that, no witty remark, no serious comment. So he settled for her name instead, almost caressing the word with his almost silent breath.

"Rose." He felt the shiver run down her spine.

"Yeah?" Her breath was shaky, with anticipation or nerves, the Doctor didn't know. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers gently in a chaste kiss, letting his forehead rest against hers as he pulled away.

"Thank you." His voice was also wobbly, though Rose detected a slight hint of huskiness. He was just as surprised as she was at what he'd just done.

"You're welcome." She half-laughed in shock.

"You're brilliant, you know that? Absolutely fantastic. And I love y-that." He corrected himself, inwardly berating his mouth for almost letting the words slip out.

"You what?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"I said I love that. I love the fact that you're so brilliant." He told her, nodding more to himself than to her, sniffing and rubbing his nose.

"Really? And I _love _the fact that when you lie, you sniff and rub your nose." Rose teased, her tongue poking out of her mouth ever so slightly.

"I do not!" He protested, again sniffing and rubbing her nose. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"So maybe I do." He conceded, glaring at his hand.

"So what did you mean to say? The first time around?" She asked softly, nudging his nose gently with hers. He swallowed visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly.

"I was going to say that I-" the TARDIS chose just then to veer off course out of the vortex and crash-land with a hard jolt, sending The Doctor and Rose flying off to the side of the console room.

"What?" He spluttered, jumping to his feet and dragging the console screen to face him.

"What?" He exclaimed, prodding the screen to give him answers. He scanned it.

"What?" His voice was low, dangerous.

Rose sighed, 'Here we go again'. She thought. Just as he was close to letting her in...she sighed inwardly. Sometimes, she really hated being in a time machine.


	3. Pieces

**A:N:** Thank you to Laura, who was the only one who replied to my last chapter - this one is dedicated to you!

**Pieces**

"_Does it matter?" The Doctor asked._

"_Yeah, If I'm just the latest in a long line!" Rose fumed._

"_As opposed to what?" There was a pause._

"_I thought you an' me were...but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year 5 billion, right, but _this, _now this is really seeing the future, you just leave us be'ind. Is that what you're gonna do to me?" His reply was quick. Almost too quick._

"_No. Not to you."_

"_But Sarah-Jane...you were that close to 'er once and now..." Rose took a breath, "You never even mention 'er! Why not?" His face was stoic._

"_I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..."_

"_What, Doctor?"_

"_You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."_

The silence was unbearable.

Mickey and Sarah-Jane made made idle chat for a while, but the absence of Rose and the Doctor's usual banter was evident.

In the end, it was Mickey who inquired about said silence.

"What's up?" He asked casually, looking from Rose to the Doctor and back again.

"Nothing." They both replied quickly, avoiding each other's gaze.

"We're fine." Rose added as Mickey opened his mouth again. He shrugged in an 'if you say so' sort of way.

Soon after, Mickey and Sarah-Jane went to bed, leaving the Doctor and Rose to said awkward silence.

The Doctor motioned to follow suit.

"Doctor." Rose called quietly, seeing his almost questioning motion toward the door.

"Yeah?" He asked, not facing her.

"You haven't said anything since...I'm sorry...if I upset you, but-" As she spoke, she got up and began to walk toward him, the need for being near him getting too much.

"No. You were n the right. You had a right to know and I denied you that right,-" He turned around and moved toward her, longing to be near her; wrap his arms around her and never let go.

"I shouldn't've assumed...'specially with you being a 900-'n'-odd-year-old Time Lord an' that, I-" They had reached each other, so close that anyone watching from a distance(say, Sarah-Jane and Mickey, for example – not that they were, or anything) would swear that they were touching.

"Earlier...'Someone you-'..." Rose prompted. He sighed and took her hand gently.

"Rose," He began, locking her eyes in an intense, soul-searching gaze, "you picked me up from the pieces I was in. You fixed the broken ones and replaced the lost ones. You added pieces of your own and made me better; a new man, so to speak. You made me into the person I am now. You feelings can never be platonic toward someone who does that to you, let alone an ordinary shop girl from Earth." She opened her mouth to speak, yet he cut her off, "I would do anything for you. Everything. I would sacrifice moons and planets and stars and suns. Galaxies. Universes even." He paused, "The whole of creation, even." His other hand reached up to her face, softly brushed away a stray strand of hair and cupped her cheek gently, his eyes pleading, almost to the point of desperation, "You don't mean the world to me, Rose Tyler. You, with a life span just a blip in comparison to my own, you mean everything to me."

Rose found tears springing to her eyes as he spoke with a voice so soft, yet ever so powerful. His words were beyond description.

"More than...anyone? Anything?" Her voice was cracked with emotion.

"Rose, if I had to pick between going back and saving you after an awful decision that had made me lose you and going back and saving Gallifrey and my people, then I know what I would pick, googolplex times over." And with that, he let go of her hand and took her face into his other hand also, bringing her closer and closing the gap between them, until her lips met his.

And if anyone had night vision just then(or superior sight – or even just plain sight, thinking about it), they would've seen two sets of teeth triumphantly twinkling in the darkness.


	4. Expressions

**A/N:** Thank you to Laura and Dreamcatcher49 for reviewing, and this one-shot is around the aftermath of GitF. [= Please R&R!

**Expressions**

Rose wasn't angry though she had every right to be. The man she loved, gone back for when he'd sent her back, trying to save her, had abandoned her for an 18th century French aristocrat who he'd only just met! She had stood there for _five and a half freakin' hours _waiting for him to come back. When he does, he runs off to go get her again!

She'd long since admitted to herself that she was far too in love with him.

She'd long since admitted to herself that he couldn't ever love her back.

But that didn't stop her blood running cold and jealousy coursing through her veins.

But he was hurt. She could see that so, so clearly. She'd wanted to hug him, comfort him, sit with him and cheer him up, like he would do for her.

"Do you think he's alright?" Mickey asked.

"What do you think?" Rose hissed, eyeing him from the corridor. He was reading a note.

"That'll be a no, then, I take it." Mickey sighed, also looking at him. "He'd been so excited...what do you reckon happened?"

"I don't bloody well know! I'm not a mind reader!"

"No, but you're a woman." Mickey said. Rose slapped his arm and sent him a furious Jackie look, then sighed. "Sorry. It's just...all that...over..." She sighed again.

"Over another woman." Mickey finished for her, drawing her into a hug. Rose looked over at him and caught the look on his face as he replaced the letter in his pocket.

"He's hurt." She said quietly.

"Thought you weren't a mind reader?" He asked.

"No, but I'm a woman." She quipped. They both stared at the Doctor, his misery and hurt now clearly evident for even Mickey the Idiot to see. Mickey took a breath.

"Rose...I think it's time we..." He trailed off, wondering how to phrase it.

"What?" She asked softly, turning to him.

"You love him." It was a statement, one that got no protest from Rose, "I can see that. I accept that. So I'm doing the right thing." He was trying to convince himself more than anyone. "I'm...I'm ending it." He murmured gently to her. She was shocked.

"What?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowed. He nodded, drawing a deep breath.

"Go to him." He gave her a little push and vanished off to his new room. Rose took a deep breath and took a few cautious steps into the console room.

"Doctor?" She asked tentatively.

"Ah, Rose!" His mask was in place, he was smiling at her, but there was no sparkle in his eyes. "Brilliant place we're headed to next, going to see one of the rarest sights you could ever see! Happens literally once in a blue moon-" Rose cut him off by crossing the space between them and pulling him into a tight hug. His eyebrows flew up in shock, but nonetheless hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked into his shoulder.

"I'm always okay." came the reply. The amount of times he used that sentence to lie to her...

"If I had a pound for every time you actually meant that, I'd be skint." She told him bluntly. He sighed into her hair.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"They were never accurate; never got you to the same place. I should've known that." He whispered brokenly. There was a pause. "She died."

"Oh. Did you..." Rose's heart was pounding.

"Did I?" The Doctor asked, picking up on her pounding heart.

"Did you...lo-love her?" She asked, stumbling over the word. He pulled slightly out of the embrace to look at her.

"I think..." He swallowed, trying to tread carefully, "I think I did...sort of...but...I think she was more of a distraction than anything else." He said. Rose's heart plummeted.

"From what?" She asked, her eyebrow rising inquisitively.

"From the person that can never be mine." He said simply. Her eyebrows furrowed for a minute then, seeing his expression on his face and the look in his eyes, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Pa-pardon?" She stuttered in squeaky shock. He shrugged, but the look in his eyes told her he was hurt.

"What-Why do you assume that I can't be yours?" She asked gently. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Because...I hadn't really thought about it like that. And I can't. I lose you eventually. And it will hurt both of us." His voice was rough with emotion.

"'I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it when I sorrow most; 'tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'. Lord Alfred Tennyson, one of Britain's greatest poets." She told him, her eyes sparkling with tears. He smiled tenderly.

"At least some of what I say sinks in." He murmured to her. She nods. And that moment is perfect. They may be completely different ages and completely different species, but when it all comes down to it, they are just two people in love. It's in their expressions, for everyone to see.


	5. Words

**Words**

Rose stared at him.

"You what?" She half-laughed. He nodded.

They were curled up on the sofa in the library, and, for some insane, spontaneous and unknown reason, opening the all language dictionary on random pages and trying to find 21st English words.

"Seriously?" She asked. He nodded again.

"Show me." She demanded, taking the dictionary from him. She ran her finger under the word, mouthing it's letters.

"That's ridiculous. That's no way 21st century English." He nodded again.

"Why do we even need words like that? They're just so long, and...pointless. It's like the scientists are trying to make it long enough to make it self explanatory. It's not as if you're going to use it in everyday life."

"There are a lot of words and phrases like that." The Doctor shrugged.

"Like what?" Rose asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Like 'I love you'." He said. Rose's stomach plummeted.

"Why is that pointless? How can it not be used in everyday life?" She asked him.

"I feel they're pointless. Because to be able to use the words and mean them, then you're at that stage when the words aren't enough. And unless you find someone that means that much to you, you aren't going to say them."

"How long has it been since anyone told you they loved you?" She questioned quietly.

"A while." He replied evasively. Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

"Since the Time War." He said. There was an awkward pause. Rose had long since acknowledged that this topic was out of bounds unless he wished to talk about it.

Rose yawned and got up.

"I'm off to bed."

"Night, Rose." He said.

"Night, Doctor." She paused in the doorway, chewing her lip, then spoke softly. "I love you." Rose walked out.

The Doctor sat on the sofa a while, pondering what to do. He then leaped up and ran to Rose's room, as usual, entering without knocking. He found Rose asleep on her bed, snoring lightly. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Love you too, Rose." He whispered. He turned on his heel and left, shutting the door lightly, just missing the smile on Rose's face.


	6. Time

**A/N: Time was one of the original words I set myself to do, but I couldn't come up with anything lengthy to do with it. So I wrote a short drabble, and hopefully, I'll get time over the weekend to do a longer one. I don't really feel this one as much as the others, feel free to criticize it, I know it's bad.**

**Time**

The Doctor stepped out of the kitchen and walked back into the console room, finding Rose laying on the captain's chair, reading a book and looking utterly bored.

"Rose?" He asked softly. She jumped and looked at him, scowling. He grinned back.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"30 minutes 'till dinner, Rose. What shall we do?" The Doctor asked, his eyes alight. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh. I can think of a few things to do in thirty minutes or less." Rose said, smiling seductively. She kissed him and grabbed his tie, pulling him toward his bedroom...


	7. Paints

**Paints**

**A/N: This was inspired by some of my friends at my drama performance last night – we'd just come off stage and two of the girls were using the paint sponges to splatter paint over a boy's face. It was hilarious. And many thanks to Mirder Mystery for being the only replier to a really bad drabble. Please R&R.**

The Doctor ran squealing – yes, squealing – into the console room with a paintbrush in his hand, followed by an unamused Rose, also carrying a paintbrush.

"Oi! Get back her, mister! Payback!" this was because Rose's face was covered in an assortment of paints.

He had really only meant it to be a moustache and beard whilst she was asleep.

Honest.

But he had got a tiny bit carried away.

And put a very colourful assortment of paint all over her.

Then she'd woken up.

Now she was chasing him.

With a paintbrush.

And he most definitely was _not _squealing.

There was a loud slam.

_Why the _hell _did I leave that there? _The Doctor asked rhetorically, groaning inwardly. _Because now, I am on the floor, at Rose's mercy. Hmm...maybe not so bad then. What? Yes, of course it's bad!_

Rose was now doodling on him.

And he most definitely wasn't paying attention to the way she was straddling him.

Or the fact that her tongue was poking out of her mouth in that adorable way.

Definitely not.

He was annoyed with her, whilst trying not to laugh.

Yes. That was it.

When she lost her balance, trying to reach out to a paint pot she had balanced on the console in vain, the Doctor turned the tables on her, absently splatting paint all over her as he vainly checked his appearance in the black console screen.

"Oi!" He moaned, "I look like a Slitheen!"

"And I look like a painter's canvas!" Rose argued back. She lashed out with her paintbrush, which prompted him to leap up and recommence running and (most definitely not) squealing.

This game continued for hours.

Until they ran out of paint.

Then, it dissolved into a game of chase and merciless tickling.

At which Rose spectacularly failed.

And was left to (unquestionably not) look at the way he was straddling her and what she was almost certainly imagining to be a look of desire in his eyes, nearly completely masked by playfulness and an ounce of self-control.

She hoped that it was desire in his eyes. She wanted it with every smidgeon of anything in her body. She wanted him to look at her with unmasked eyes. She wanted him to love her.

But she knew he wouldn't.

Rose was screaming with laughter and wriggling uncontrollably as he drew a pot of paint from his pocket.

"No!" She squealed. He took the lid off of a very brilliantly red paint and dipped his paintbrush in deliberately slowly.

He proceeded to draw an 'x' on her lips and put the paint away.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"A cross." The Doctor replied simply, his hearts thumping. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this. But he was feeling reckless.

_This could ruin your friendship_, the niggling, reasoning, sensible little voice at the back of his head told him.

_Oh, sod what the sub-concious says, _he thinks to himself and carries on.

"For what?" Rose asked, noticing that his eyes had darkened considerably.

"Weeeeelll...'x' marks the spot, and all that." He told her.

"What spot?" Rose asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

His eyes dropped to her lips as he licked his own in apprehension.

"The spot where the treasure is." His voice was low and husky. He dipped his head in and kisses her soundly.

Rose froze for a second. He was actually doing this! She wasted no more time and responded enthusiastically.


	8. Technobabble

**Technobabble**

**A/N: This is just a light-hearted drabble with an ending you wouldn't expect. Or you might. I don't know. I'm not a mind-reader. But please R&R all the same.**

Off at 90 miles per hour, explaining about this tiny computer chip in his hand, buzzing it with his sonic.

He was wearing the glasses, he had a fascinated expression on his face.

It was getting too much.

She _really_ wanted to kiss him.

She reached out and grabbed something off a near shelf.

The Doctor's speech stopped abruptly when something hit his mouth. He opened his mouth and took it in, tasting it.

He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Was that really necessary? If you'd wanted me to shut up, you could've asked. But a lovely banana."


	9. Home

**Home**

**A/N: Number 1 – Bad Wolf Bay Alternate. Personally, I thought this one's worse, but I spent half an hour on it and I would like to see if you like it. What do I mean? For this one, two scenarios popped into my head. I wrote one which didn't feel right (this one), then wrote one which did. So I'm posting both to see which one you prefer. Please read both and reply!**

"Rose..." He whispered gently.

"I'm staying." She said back, her expression determined.

"You can never go back. Never see your mum again." His voice was still a quiet hush.

"We've been through this before. I've spent 25 years of my life with her. I want to spend the rest of it with _you_." Her voice broke on the last word.

"He can give you everything I can't."

"I don't care."

"You can have a normal life."

"I don't want one."

"He needs you."

"_I _need _you_."

"I'm him."

"You might be him, but _he's_ not _you._" Rose countered.

"You can have a life, and mortgages, and a family and friends and a home."

"Doctor, I learned something a long time ago. I learned it four years ago when you last left me on this beach. My home is with you. In the TARDIS. I would miss mum, Tony and dad, but I'll miss you more. I'll only hurt him, Doctor. He doesn't deserve that."

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed again. He didn't know what to say to that.

After an awkward few moments, his reply burst out of him; something inside him had snapped.

"_You'll_ hurt _me!_ Ever think about that? That each and every moment I spend with you, I cherish. Because I know it'll be over so very soon. He can spend the rest of his life with you and protect you and love you like I want to! But I can't. That's what I'm trying to give you, Rose." His voice got lower as emotion threatened to shatter him. Tears were glittering on either side, but the Doctor blinked them away.

"What if I don't care if I get hurt? 'Some things are worth getting your heart broken for'. 'One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel'. _You_ are worth getting my heart broken for. _You _are my angel. I'm not leaving you. I love you." Rose's tears began to fall and she closed her eyes, taking a long, shuddering breath. As soon as she closed them, she felt something soft touch her cheek, ridding them of the tears. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor kissing away the tears softly.

"I could stay here. With you." He whispered to her gently. "If that's what you want." His eyes searched hers, wanting confirmation of what she wanted.

"What do _you_ want? What do you really want?" She asked.

"I-I..." He faltered. He looked to the ground for a moment before looking at her again and answering with only one soft word falling from his lips.

"You." Rose's heart sang and a smile lit up her face.

"M-me?" She stuttered, "That's all?" He gave a nod.

"You would give up life in the TARDIS...No. I can't do that to you. And you can't do that to me. Like I said. She's my home. She's yours too." Together, they looked toward the clone, who, with Jackie and Donna, was looking straight back at them. The TARDIS groaned. The clone pushed Donna forward and mouthed to the three of them.

"Go. I'll be fine." Rose turned to go, but the Doctor stayed rooted to the spot.

"Doctor?" She asked as he threw a piece of coral across and Donna gave the clone some instructions. He turned around and smiled.

"Let's go."


	10. Home mark II

**Home**

**A/N: Number 2 – Set between Fear Her and Army of Ghosts. It's a bit short, but I really thought that was all it needed. I personally think it's better, but I'll let you be the judge of that. R&R please!**

"So. Where to next?" Rose asked. The Doctor wasn't listening.

He was staring up at the central column, deep in thought.

"Forever..." The word fell from the Doctor's lips as he contemplated it's meaning.

"Doctor?" She asked. He came out of his reverie.

"Sorry. Yes. Home? See your mother? Give her that Bazoolium?" He asked, bouncing around the column.

"Doctor. There's one thing you really need to understand."

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her.

"Yeah. Earth might be my home planet, London my home city. But home, right now, is with you, in the TARDIS."

He felt his heart swell at that and the TARDIS gave an affectionate hum. He beamed at her.

"Would you like to visit your mother?"

"Yes."


	11. Run

**A/N: I'm bored, so I decided to write the other prompt, kindly given by TimeGhost823, who deserves many thanks for giving me prompts for the last four one-shots. Just your average 10/Rose banter, no Drose, even if you squint. Sorry. Try not to eat me. Eek.**

**Run**

"Right." The Doctor said, backing away slowly.

"Well done." Rose muttered.

"Well how was I supposed to know that bananas are a deity and are under no circumstances supposed to be eaten?" He hissed back.

"What do we do now?" Rose growled.

"Erm...well..." He took a breath, assessing the situation, "TARDIS is about a mile east. They're coming at us from the north. Only one thing I can suggest really."

"Yeah, what's that?" Rose asked, a playful glint appearing in her eye, anticipating his next word.

"Run!" He cried.

And they did.


	12. Mistake

**Mistake**

**A/N: Don't think that this is light-hearted because of the start. Very angsty, quite darkly themed. Sorry 'bout that. Don't know where it came from. I was intending to make it light-hearted, but, as with most of my favourite one-shots, it wrote itself. Slight Drose. Thanks to desolate-love for the review and the prompt that this and the next one are based around [=**

"You did what?" Rose asked in between the bubbles of laughter waiting to be released from her mouth.

"I poked the sacred statue where it's eye was. It was a mistake!" The Doctor protested. Rose couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out whilst wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, it was abstract. I didn't mean to!" This did nothing to stop Rose's laughter, in fact, it only made it worse.

"Rose!" The Doctor whined, pouting. "Stop it!" She attempted to stop, but one look at his face set her off again. The Doctor folded his arms and turned away from her, huffing.

"Aw, Doctor, I'm sorry." She said, standing and coming closer to wrap her arms around him gently.

She couldn't see his face.

So she didn't see his grin.

He spun around in her grip and playfully pushed her onto the sofa.

"Gotcha. Now. What do you say?"

"Sorry." She muttered, sighing and rolling her eyes, trying to fight the grin that wanted to work it's way onto her face.

"Pardon?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Lord High and Mighty Doctor, I am extremely sorry and gravely regret my mistake. I beg of your forgiveness(!)" She told him, still holding back to grin and managing to keep a grovelling look on her face, though she didn't bother to hide the sarcasm.

He tapped her nose mock-seriously.

"So you should be." He said, letting her up. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

"Okay. Your turn. What's your biggest mistake?" The Doctor asked.

"Funny or serious?" Rose gave question in reply to his own.

"Serious." He said, wanting to learn something about Rose.

"Okay...well...when I was younger, I was a lot different. Just an ordinary school kid. Me 'n' Shareen never usually got up to anything _too_ much, just the usual stuff, the occasional party, y'know? It all changed when Jimmy Stone came into my life. He'd always been there, the joker and the popular one, all the girls want him, all the guys wanna be like him etc. But I fell in love with him. Or, at least, I thought I did back then. Now, I know that love is so much more than what I felt for him..." She trailed off, biting her lip, the blood rushing up her neck and to her cheeks. Had she said too much?

"Go on." The Doctor said, seemingly oblivious to Rose's discomfort.

"We started going out, nothing serious, I'd hang around with his mates. He told me he was going to become a rock star. Being on Powell Estate all my life, the money really did appeal to me. So, aged 16, I dropped out of school to go with him. It all amounted to nothing. His band were rubbish, he was rubbish. He would go out and get drunk a lot of the time, while I stayed on the 'tour bus,'" Rose snorted bitterly at this thought of the tour bus, "waiting for the lads to come back. They would come back completely off their heads on alcohol, drugs, nicotine and God only knows what else. They would hit me, call me obscene things. Everything changed when they..." a sob escaped Rose's mouth as the story came to it's climax, her emotions building all the time prior to this.

"It's okay, Rose." The Doctor said, drawing her closer and rubbing soothing circles into her back. "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to." She nodded, took a breath and carried on.

"He...they...they tied me up...tried to...tried to..._rape_ me." The last two words came out in a strangled sob. The Doctor's arms around her wound tighter still. How could they do such a thing to his Rose? How could anything even _contemplate _doing such things to her? Rose took a few gulped breaths.

"Then...someone bursts in the door and beats them all up. He untied me and helped me find my top and my bra. Thankfully, they didn't get any further. That man...I swear he's like Jack's clone or something," Rose laughed briefly, a happier one than before, "but he was watching me, all my life. I don't think he ever realised I knew. But I did...I always did. And I could always rely on him to save me. He never said a word. He took me home in his car, walked me right up to my front door and rung the doorbell. He was gone as my mum opened the door and I collapsed in her arms." Rose finished, wiping away the tears. "Jimmy was the biggest mistake I ever made. But mistakes can be learned from. And I learned from it. I have never put my faith in someone so utterly since. Except you." Rose smiled. Those words she uttered made the Doctor's hearts swell more than they ever had before.

"But you earned it."


	13. Permanent

**Permanent**

He didn't mean to find it.

Honestly, he didn't.

But he was looking for her.

She'd disappeared, you see, and he'd thought she was maybe in her room.

But she wasn't.

The door was open and he saw something.

Her diary.

Some part of him _knew_ he shouldn't look, but...weeellllllll...he's _the Doctor_.

And it was already open for all to see.

So it was her fault, really.

He glanced around furtively and approached the bed.

And what he saw was enough to shock him.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was fun. We ran from these aliens called the So'kass_

That was the first surprise. She'd remembered how to spell it and everything.

_The Doctor's attempts to get us out by using his mouth were a bit pathetic at first, but then he found the right tune to play and boy did he play it! But the best part was that the So'kass were actually on our side. The Krantchok were the killers. The Doctor put to go and put the sexy glasses on when he was inspecting the body with his sonic._

'Sexy glasses?' The Doctor wondered, biting back a smile.

_His expression...ugh! He drives me mad sometimes. I swear, a second longer with the expression, the glasses, the sonic and the babble and I would have snogged him senseless. I swear he's not oblivious to anything. Except the way he makes me feel. Since he's regenerated, it's getting a bit harder to handle, to keep in check. But the weird thing is, he always used to deny us being a couple. Now, he doesn't. 'S'probably for some reason like 'it avoids complicated questions' or whatever._

'Have I really not been denying it? I need to be more careful.' He thought, frowning.

_Don't get me wrong, it's fine by me, but he's just...so _different_ from the old Doctor. Good different. I'm certain of it._

_Anyway, off to have a bath before bed now._

"So _that's_ where she is!" He murmured.

"Where who is? What are you even doing in here? And is that my _diary_?" Rose asked, her voice getting higher with ever question, amounting to a squeak when she got to the last word.

"Ah! Rose! There you are! I was just...looking for you...I didn't mean to look, it was just...I-" The Doctor was getting more and more flustered, both of them bright red and mortified.

The Doctor's eyes swept over Rose, noting she was only in a towel. Her hair was slightly damp and her skin was glistening. He swallowed, hard.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, "I'll just...sort of...-" He made to leave, but Rose's glower rooted him to the spot.

"How much did you read?" She asked in a calm voice, a tone the Doctor would've taken as conversational had he not seen her eyes glint angrily.

"Only-only the page it was on." He mumbled.

Rose bit her lip, angry with herself. She had forgotten to put it away before she went for a bath.

And now he knew.

Something that couldn't be taken back.

Boy, would it be awkward.

"Just-" Rose sighed, annoyed and extremely embarrassed still, and motioned to the door.

"Rose-" She cut him off with a shake of her head. As he left, he heard her muttering,

"Idiot! How could I have forgotten?"

As he went to walk out of the door, something inside him clicked.

'She loves me.' And with that thought, he spun around and took Rose into his arms gently.

"Wh-" She began, clutching at her towel desperately, trying to keep it up. But before she could finish what she was saying, she found her mouth occupied.

The Doctor's lips had claimed her own.

They were hesitant at first, waiting for Rose to respond. Which she did, her subconscious initiating her actions before she had even registered what was happening and her eyes fluttering tightly closed. All sense of hesitancy was lost.

Rose realised what she was doing and, more importantly, who she was doing it with.

"Doctor-what?" She murmured against his lips, bemused and slightly dazed. He pulled away ever so slightly to respond.

"You asked for it!" He retorted, "Standing there, dripping wet. And, what with your diary and everything and, weeeelllll...I've been wanting to do that for a long while, Rose."

His words ghosted her face and Rose captured his lips with hers out of instinct. Her hands wound their way into his hair. He had one hand on the small of her back, the other on her face, caressing her cheek lightly as their kiss became more passionate and heated.

"What the-" Jackie gasped at the sight she was seeing. The Doctor and Rose instantly sprang apart.

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed as The Doctor cried,

"Jackie!"

Jackie seemed unfazed by this. In fact, she was actually smiling.

"Is this permanent, or what?" Jackie asked. The two in question looked at each other and smiles spread on their faces.

"Yeah." They answered together.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, really rubbish ending, but I've been battling major writer's block with this one, I started this last week, and the many interruptions began to take their toll and I gradually lost all my ideas. Not, if you could just press the review button down there and tell me what you think, that'd be great thanks ;]**


	14. Tennis

**Tennis**

**A/N: Thanks for the prompt from bookworm199612 and to KirbsX, Mirder Mystery and TimeGhost823 for reviewing! Oh, and I'm not the world's biggest tennis fan (I never was, I began to warm up to it on the same day I began to loathe it again for landing me on crutches) and I apologize for any mistakes in the gameplay.**

"You have a tennis court in the TARDIS?" Rose scoffed disbelievingly. She had mentioned that she had liked to play tennis when she was younger and that was his response. "If I'd wanted you to take the mick-"

"But I'm not! Come on!" He cried, bounding off. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes before setting off after him.

Well, he most certainly hadn't been lying. He really _did_ have a tennis court in the TARDIS. He grabbed a racquet and handed Rose another with a ball.

"Best of three sets? I'll serve first!" He grinned.

The TARDIS commentated the match in a boring old man's voice which very nearly succeeded in putting Rose off.

Nearly.

The first point went to Rose on the advantage.

"Not bad." He commented on her skills as he bounced the ball with his racquet. He whacked the ball hard and fast, earning himself an ace.

"Not bad at all." He quipped, grinning.

The Doctor went on to win that point and the four that followed, leaving Rose slightly disgruntled.

"What?" He asked.

Rose won the next set easily, but frowning.

"Did you _let _me win?" She asked.

"But you were angry that I won?" He asked, perplexed. His eyebrows furrowed as he tutted. "Humans." He muttered under his breath.

"Time Lords." Rose muttered back, grinning as her tongue poked out between her teeth.

They were at the match point in last set when The Doctor's hit bounced slightly out of the lines, yet he was given the point.

"Where's the umpire? That was definitely out!" Rose protested.

"That was a perfectly legal shot." The Doctor said evenly, without missing a beat.

"It was not and you know it." Rose said. The Doctor shrugged innocently.

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." Rose replied rather childishly. The Doctor grinned and lined up his serve as Rose dropped her racquet and clambered over the net, the grin falling off his face as she did so.

"That's definitely not legal." He told her, smirking. She shrugged and came over as he tried to play the serve regardless.

He got the shot off in the end, only for it to be miles off the court as Rose kissed him, effectively silencing him.

The point went to Rose, giving her the point and winning her the game.

"That was not legal!" He protested weakly, a slightly dazed smile on his face. Rose gave a sly smile.

"Of course it was."


	15. Peng

**Peng**

**A/N: Not my choice in word, I just asked my sister to give me a word to start me off. It's set after a trip(which I made up) to Clacton in 2010, which involved a lost alien, shapeshifter, child.**

"Poor kid." Rose said, returning drenched. The boy had jumped in the sea, believing that it would get him back home, and had nearly killed himself in the process.

"Yeah." The Doctor commented, not really listening. He was pre-occupied with her thoughts.

"Rose, when you were talking with that girl-"

"Mel." Rose interjected.

"Mel," The Doctor nodded, "earlier, what did she mean, 'peng'?" Rose bit her lip, trying to conceal a smile. She remembered that conversation. Mel was a PC for the local police before the whole incident with the boy, and, after finding out what he really was, she decided to join UNIT.

"_That bloke of yours, he's alright, in'ee? He's quite peng." Mel had said whilst they watched The Doctor fiddle with his sonic, his sexy glasses on and his face set in deep thought._

"_He is." Rose agreed, smiling somewhat dreamily, "He might not look it, but he's rather hench."_

"_Very fit. Rather yummy." Mel nodded her recognition. "I just sort of assumed, are you and him..." She trailed off. Rose sighed._

"_I really don't know. It's more than friends, but I wouldn't be able to tell you beyond that." Rose admitted._

"_Well, in any case, I _like_ him!" Mel told her. Both women giggled._

"Oh. That. Erm...-"

And you called me hench? She said I was fit. 'Course I am, healthy as a horse, me!" The Doctor said.

"She didn't mean it like that." Rose bit back an embarrassed laugh.

"They were modern-day, well, to Mel's time, compliments." Rose explained.

"But what about yummy?" The Doctor enquired. Rose ran a hand through her hair.

"It's...girl stuff, okay?" Rose opted not to tell him what it all really implied.

"Yes, but what does it _mean_?" The Doctor asked, his thirst for knowledge making him impatient.

"It means she fancied you!" Rose burst out, finally annoyed. "Okay?"

"Fancied me?" The Doctor asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, as in had a crush on you,-"

"Yeah, I know what it means. It's just...that...weeellllll," He tugged on his ear, "that...sort of..._insinuates_...that, weeelllll, 'cause...," he sniffed," you agreed with her, so...erm...you fancy me too." Rose blushed bright red.

She hadn't thought about that when she'd blurted it out.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well.

That was unexpected.

He didn't know quite what he _had_ expected, to be honest.

But it certainly wasn't that.

Rose liked him.

Weeeelllll, she hadn't actually _said_ anything, but she hadn't denied it.

Which was good.

It was brilliant, in fact.

"Do you?" He asked tentatively, breaking the awkward silence, "y'know..." He trailed off, shrugging non-committally and trying not to sound too hopeful. Rose turned an even brighter red and looked to the floor.

"Yeah." She answered, shrugging it off. She looked up just in time to see the beam on his face. She smiled hesitantly back.

"Brilliant!" He told her. "And I...erm...I love you." He fumbled over his words. Rose beamed back and threw her arms around him. Before proceeding to snog him senseless, Rose breathed one word to him.

"Fantastic!"

**A/N 2: bit of a lame ending, I know, but I'm not really the best at endings and I'm not feeling very creative at the moment. With the multiple stories I'm writing, I know where they're headed and what the end is, but I just can't join the dots, so it appears I have major writer's block as well as the fact that the plot bunnies choose this moment to decided that they want a holiday =/ Please R+R, especially with a few prompts, it would be really helpful.**


	16. Brilliant

**A/N 1: Thanks to all those who reviewed! :) I know it's been nearly a year since I've updated, but I managed to find the bunnies earlier this year! They were elusive to capture, first lurking in A2A, but now many lurking in Primeval and Harry Potter. I did, however, find some willing to come back here. And then, after I'd typed it up, all ready to go, our computer broke. And this is about February time. So, after months of only having a laptop between five people, and believe me, it's hard to get on with a sister who sits on fanfiction all the time that dad's not on it, as it is **_**his**_** laptop after all, and suffering months with only FF mobile, because of aforementioned people, I'm finally getting around to typing this. I plan to update more, but, obviously, with plot bunnies being elsewhere and computer-hogs all around, they will be very sporadic (but hopefully not as sporadic as a year :S). Anyway, enough of my feeble excuses and on with the ficlet. It's set in Pete's World, after 2.13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW. (I don't think it's even possible for me to own it), but I do, however, own Alice, Max, Tami, Mac Toby and Ben :).**

**Brilliant**

It had been six weeks since she'd seen the Doctor for the last time. Six painfully excruciating weeks.  
So, like any rationally-thinking, broken-hearted person, she decided to work on getting back to him. (Wellllllllll, maybe there's no such thing as a 'rationally-thinking, broken-hearted person', but the point still stands). Pete, willing to put up with the impossible task, 'It's not impossible, just highly unlikely', as she'd told him, had granted her a team purely to humour her and stop her from moping in her room all day. There was Mickey, of course, a man known only as Mac, who was a security guard and genius. He was quite tall, and tones, with black hair and silvery-blue eyes, and about 27, and always, _always_, dressed in black. Rose supposed that he was attractive, and she probably would ask him for a drink if it weren't for two things. The first being, obviously, her thoughts were always of another man – _alien_, and the second, that Alice was completely and utterly, head over heels in love with him, Alice being her best friend on the planet. Literally. She was the biggest brains on the team, yet only twenty years old. So, so young. She was a bubbly person, always with bright clothes and a bright smile to match. She was small, and looked very fragile, with mousy brown hair and bottle green eyes. Toby and Tami were the experimentalists on the team. And by experimentalists, Rose meant that all they'd need to be were old men with curly mops of white hair and a bushy moustache, and they'd be the stereotypical mad scientists. However, both had sandy blonde hair to their chins and friendly brown eyes. They were, of course, twins. Both were only 24. Then there was the ginger-haired, weedy looking, yet fierce soldier, Ben, who was always accompanied by Max, who was powerfully built with hard grey eyes and her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Ben was 28, and Max, the eldest of them all, at 31. All of them, as a hobby to their main task, generally protected Pete's World from the weird, the strange and the alien.

It was, of course, Alice's idea for the girls to go out on a 'girls' day out' every Saturday, to 'get to know each other more'. Rose had agreed, as had Tami, but Max had taken a bit of convincing. So, four weeks into their project, and they were on their first outing, sitting in a quaint cafe somewhere near the centre of the town.  
"So...tell us about your boyfriend, Tami." Rose said with a smirk on her face. Tami, a usually quiet and quite shy person, went a rather delicate shade of pink.  
"I-I don't know what you mean." She mumbled in reply.  
"Come on, Tami, we won't tell!" Alice pleaded. Rose raised her eyebrow at this; Alice was not good with secrets.  
"I mean it!" She said, quite defensively, to which Rose chuckled.  
"Well..." Tami thought for a moment, "Okay, so his name's Mike, and he's really sweet, a bit shy, but he's funny and kind and clever and caring." Tami sighed, resting her head on her hand. "I've only been seeing him two and a half months, but I'm serious. I think I love him." Tami was in some sort of a daze. Alice and Rose 'aww'ed, but Max's scoff brought everyone's attention to her.  
"What?" Tami asked, annoyed, her cheeks tingeing pink once more.  
"Men are useless." Max informed Tami in a matter-of-fact manner.  
"Rose's man isn't." Alice teased. Rose's cheeks turned a deep red.  
"He's _not_ my man." She insisted, "It's not like that." At the same time, Max spoke also,  
"That's different – he's an alien." She pointed out.  
"Well he must mean _something_ – I mean, you went _all_ that way, not knowing if he'd even be there, _just_ to talk to him, _and_ he burned up a sun, just to say goodbye,-" Rose winced internally at Alice's choice of words, "then there's the fact that the whole reason we're together is to get you back to him. It's _so _romantic!" Alice sighed. Rose snorted.  
"It's not romantic. In fact, it's about as romantic as you trying to make it look like you've not been staring at Mac all day." She took a sip of her banana milkshake, knowing somewhere deep down that Alice had been right; it was rather romantic. Like something out of a book. Rose laughed inwardly, _yeah, right._ "But _I'm_ doing something about it." Alice blushed.  
"What was it like?" She asked, "Flying around in a little blue box; all of time and space at your disposal?" She asked.  
"It was... magical. All the sights I saw, or most of them, anyway, were breathtaking. Watching history; discovering the future. Always more planets to see, more civilizations to save, and a hell of a lot more running." Rose paused to take another sip of her milkshake, seeing all of her friends, even Max, enraptured, "It gives you the feeling of absolute freedom; no restrictions. Gets you hooked. And suddenly, you're an addict – thrill-seeking, everywhere you go. Always on the lookout for mischief and danger; for beautiful sights."  
"And what about the Doctor?" Max asked.  
"Yeah, what was he like?" Tami chimed in. Rose wondered how best to answer the question she had never been able to sum up whilst she was with him.  
Then it hit her.  
It was all so simple.  
"First...he was fantastic. And then...then he was brilliant."

**AN 2: Hope you enjoyed it. It was originally meant to be a drabble, but the bunnies took the idea and ran with it (though, thankfully, they didn't kidnap it and take it elsewhere, the tricky little blighters). There's a vague Torchwood reference up there somewhere ^^, and if anyone can find it, send a review with the line, who said it, what episode and series it was from, and you'll get virtual cookies and a dedication next post. :) I apologise for shamefully stealing Jenny's line, and the maiming thereof, but, hey. Rose doesn't know Jenny said it. ;) But it really did fit. And I based Alice's character off of Jess from Primeval, and her attraction for the soldier, Mac, his character being based on Becker (I told you the bunnies had been hiding out there). Now, if you could just press that little blue button down there and tell me what you think, possible with a few more prompts too? I can't guarantee I'll do them, I mean, these bunnies are picky little buggers, but I appreciate every prompt sent nonetheless. Thanks a bunch for reading. :)**


End file.
